


You're my wings

by LyricElm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an angel Max"<br/>"Then you're my wings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my wings

**Author's Note:**

> After episode 2

Max prepares to visit Kate in the hospital after the whole thing happened. They haven't seen each other since, but Kate has been there for less than 24 hours, Max needed to get some rest before dealing with it. She has no clue what to expect after she steps into the hospital room where Kate stays, probably still asleep at this time of hour, 7a.m.

Max got a ride from Chloe, unlike the bus, Chloe would stop at the store so Max would be able to pick up flowers to go along with a good book she thinks her sick friend would enjoy as she lied in bed with pretty much nothing to do.

"Again," Max steps out of the pick up truck, "Thanks a lot Chloe."

"No problem," Chloe waves her hand, "it's the least I can do after you saved my life a thousand times."

Max rolls her eyes before waving goodbye and walking into the main entrance to the hospital. She looks around at the walking people, all the people with their own reasons to be here.

She walks past the main desk and checks her phone for the message Kate sent her telling her the information she needed to find her hospital room. Floor 9, room 26. It's the second highest floor of the hospital, Max would enjoy looking out the window and maybe take a few pictures.

Kate's door is slightly open, the young photographer decides to knock so she won't disturbe her. After Kate doesn't answer Max peeks her head through the door to find Kate sleeping as she suspected. She slowly walks in closing the door all the way behind her, she sets the book down on the only table in the room and holds the bouqet in her hands.

Soon later the sleeping girl wakes up, she slowly rubs her puffy red eyes and turns to her friend sitting besides her bed.

"Good morning Kate," Max greets her.

Kate softly smiles before sitting up. Her hospital gown makes her look more depressed than she actually is, the hospital room also has the same affect.

"I brought you some flowers," Max hands the flowers over the Kate.

"This is so kind of you, Max," She takes the flowers and smells them before she sets them down on the desk.

"I also brought you a book."

There's a moment of silence as Kate looks down at her hands trying to figure out what to say to her hero. The girl who literally saved her life, the one that assured her that things will be better.

"Listen Max," Kate sighs ignoring the book Max brought. She stays silent and trips on what she wanted to say so instead she says, "How's my bunny?"

"Oh!" Max reaches into her bag and pulls out a photo of the rabbit her friend loves so much, it's a picture of her eating the food Max put in the cage, "I think she's fine."

Kate looks at the photo and smiles tears filling her eyes, she holds it close to her chest, "Thank you Max."

"No big deal-"

"I really owe you," Kate looks away bitting her lip to try to stop the flow of tears, "I really really do owe you big time."

"I just fed your rabbit."

"I'm not talking about that," Kate puts the photo down and looks back to Max, "you saved my life. I'm only here because of you."

"I-I just-" Max stutters, "Nobody should feel so bad that they would want to take their own lives, I don't want you to ever feel that bad again. That's why I'm going to help you."

Kate wipes her eyes, she's surprised she can still cry after all the crying she has done lately, "Max."

Max grabs onto Kate's hand, the same on she held onto as she helped Kate off the ledge. She squeezes it tightly, her hand doesn't look the same without the rings on her fingers.

"Kate," Max looks her in the eyes reading her face and emotions, instead of being uncomfortable with the eye contact it feels natural, "I am here for you, for the rest of time."

Kate leans forward and hugs Max, the only thing she can think to do. Max rubs her back sending chills to Kate as her warm fingers dance over bare skin that is exposed between the strings that keep her hospital gown together. Kate burries her face into Max's neck and calms her breathing.

Once Max feels her calm she moves her hands to the other girls arms again looking at her eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Max tips her head down slightly, "Okay?"

Kate sniffs and nods, "You're an angel Max."

Max is taken a back, Kate Marsh just called her an angel. The girl Max thinks is one of the bravest and strongest human beings just called her an angel.

"Then you're my wings."

The corners of Kate's mouth violently droops down as if a 20 pound weight was attached to them. Her lips tremble as she let's out a loud sob pulling her angel into a tight hug.

"Max," she whispers between a sob.

Max almost falls forward as Kate pulls back, she stands up with Kate still holding on tightly. Without knowing what else to do and not wanting to stay in this uncomfortable position anymore. Max climbs into bed with the sobbing girl, Kate turns and puts her head below Max's chin as she's wrapped in warm arms.

"You're okay," Max says pushing the bangs out of Kate's eyes.

Kate nods and holds onto Max tighter, "alright."

Once Kate's sobs become nothing, her eyelids relax, and her breathing is normal once more. Max plants a soft kiss on her hairline just above her eyes, Kate smiles and sighs in return.


End file.
